


Юри, ты не помнишь?

by MariTotoshka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: Вернувшись в отель, Юри обнаруживает, что Виктор непривычно задумчив.





	

**Author's Note:**

> missing scene, таймлайн 10 серия.

Сначала Юри ничего не замечает. Они возвращаются в отель все вместе, смеясь и обсуждая все что угодно, кроме предстоящего финала Гран-При. А потом все расходятся по своим номерам, и Юри вдруг обнаруживает, что Виктор непривычно задумчив. Это пугает — Виктор словно где-то далеко, ушел в себя, закрылся ото всех. Непостижимый и загадочный, словно в те дни, когда Юри мог смотреть на него только издалека. Куда исчез его теплый и нежный Виктор, к которому он успел привыкнуть?

Поставив на пол многочисленные пакеты с покупками, Виктор садится на край кровати и замирает, глядя куда-то мимо Юри. Возможно, он просто устал, а возможно… Юри не хочет додумывать эту мысль. Почему-то ему страшно. Настолько, что он не решается ни спросить, ни обнять.

— Я в душ, — наконец говорит Юри, сам не понимая, не пытается ли сбежать.

Виктор кивает через минуту, словно звуку понадобилось время, чтобы добраться до него туда, где он сейчас находится.

В душе Юри проводит, пожалуй, больше времени, чем это на самом деле необходимо. А когда выходит — в номере темно и Виктор, кажется, уже уснул, накрывшись одеялом с головой. 

Пробравшись на цыпочках к кровати, Юри забирается под одеяло, стараясь не шуметь. И долго лежит, не сомкнув глаз, вслушиваясь в дыхание Виктора и пытаясь понять, действительно ли он спит или нет. Тревога пульсирует внутри, и сколько Юри не пытается убедить себя, что все в порядке, — ничего не помогает. «Это все из-за финала», — думает он, но прекрасно понимает, что обманывает самого себя. Финал тут ни при чем.

Крошечное расстояние между не сдвинутыми до конца кроватями впервые кажется пропастью.

— Виктор… — еле слышно зовет Юри, протянув руку, но не смея коснуться. Если Виктор не спит — он услышит. 

И тот вздыхает в ответ, разворачивается в коконе из одеяла.

— Иди сюда.

Облегчение волной прокатывается по всему телу. Может, Юри просто показалось? Он перебирается на постель к Виктору, обнимает его, оплетает руками и ногами, чтобы убедиться — он здесь, он реальный, все эти долгие месяцы вместе не приснились Юри, не привиделись в мечтах, а были на самом деле. Но Виктор в ответ обнимает так невесомо и рассеянно, что тревога возвращается с новой силой.

— Значит, ты все забыл, Юри, — тихо говорит он — не спрашивая, а утверждая. И Юри хочется провалиться сквозь землю, потому что он и правда ничего не помнит и понятия не имеет, что произошло год назад на банкете, кроме разнузданного танца. 

— Прости, — отвечает он, закусывая губу. 

— Забыл, как танцевал со мной, — продолжает Виктор, задумчиво перебирая его волосы, — как просил стать твоим тренером…

Юри резко выдыхает. Вот, значит, как. 

— Ты приехал, потому что я попросил? — уточняет он, слегка отстранившись. 

В темноте, без очков, он не видит толком лица Виктора, не может понять его выражения.

— Ты был очень убедителен, — хмыкает Виктор.

— Прости, прости… — бормочет Юри, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо. Мысли скачут точно бешеные. Как много еще он забыл из того, что следовало бы помнить? Каких еще глупостей наделал? И как все исправить?

— Я влюбился в тебя, когда мне было двенадцать, — признается Юри, но почти сразу понимает — это не то.

— Вау, — откликается Виктор, но ему, кажется, на самом деле сейчас все равно.

Они долго — слишком долго, — лежат молча, и пальцы Виктора все так же бездумно перебирают волосы Юри. Пока того не пронзает внезапная мысль.

— Виктор, — говорит он, приподнимаясь на локте — ладонь Виктора при этом оказывается у него на плече, — ты ведь шутил, говоря, что мы поженимся, когда я получу золотую медаль?

— Конечно, — бесстрастно откликается Виктор, и от его тона, кажется, по окнам расползаются морозные узоры.

— Мы ведь поженимся в любом случае, да? — продолжает Юри. И тут происходит чудо: Виктор наконец-то оттаивает, переворачивает его на спину, нависает сверху, смотрит, улыбаясь.

— Как твой тренер, — со смешком отвечает он, — я не могу тебе такого сказать. А то ты решишь, что не стоит и стараться ради золотой медали.

«Ради нее — не стоит, — думает Юри, подаваясь навстречу и целуя Виктора — тот, конечно, не оставил ему возможности возразить. — Только ради тебя».

Юри не сразу понимает, что поцелуй зашел слишком далеко. Что, желая убедиться в реальности Виктора, он прикасался слишком жарко, слишком страстно, и теперь отступать некуда.

— Завтра рано вставать, — напоминает Виктор, тяжело дыша.

Завтра еще и финал Гран-При, но об этом сейчас Юри думает в последнюю очередь. Да и заснуть в таком состоянии точно не получится.

— Хочу тебя, — шепчет Юри, и Виктор откликается стоном, утыкается лбом в его плечо. Каждый раз эти слова действуют на Виктора как заклинание, и Юри беззастенчиво этим пользуется. 

Больше они не говорят. Виктор стаскивает с Юри его дурацкую пижаму — сам Виктор, когда есть возможность, предпочитает спать обнаженным, — и их тела сплетаются, кожа к коже, словно стремясь слиться воедино. Воздух вокруг плавится и дрожит, каждое прикосновение — словно яркая вспышка, и разделенное на двоих удовольствие вопреки всякой логике не становится меньше, наоборот, оно необъятно.

Потом, конечно же, приходится включать свет и идти в душ — на этот раз вместе, хотя бы потому, что так быстрее. Но после Виктор безжалостно укладывает Юри на его кровать.

— Тебе надо хорошо выспаться, Юри.

Конечно, он прав. Спать обнявшись прекрасно, но Юри много раз после этого вставал с затекшей шеей или онемевшей рукой, а перед соревнованиями это недопустимо.

К счастью, прежнее беспокойство не успевает вернуться: Виктор сам протягивает руку, и Юри засыпает, сжимая его ладонь, зная, что он рядом. И всегда будет рядом.

Но где-то в глубине души ворочается, не дает окончательно расслабиться одна мысль. И на следующий день, глядя, с каким выражением Виктор смотрит на своих бывших соперников, Юри понимает: Юрио был прав. 

Это Юри вынудил Виктора взять перерыв на год своей глупой просьбой, своей пьяной выходкой. Юри и никто другой ответственен за то, что Виктор в этот раз — всего лишь зритель.

И значит, только Юри и может это исправить.

Пришло время вернуть Виктора.

Всему миру, соперникам, самому себе.

От этой мысли горько и больно, но Юри уверен — так будет лучше.

Что у Виктора может быть собственное мнение на этот счет, ему не приходит в голову.


End file.
